Baby Dragons
Baby dragons hatch from eggs, which is the beginning of the second stage of a dragon's life cycle. This stage is known as the Tiny Tooth. See more of the first stage of a dragon's life cycle at the page Dragon Eggs. Baby dragons are small in size. Some are playful, mischievous and appear adorable to even the toughest of Vikings, as shown when Stoick commented that baby Thunderdrums were cute. Others, however, are aggressive. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths have mouths full of sharp teeth and are unable to control their teeth and spines, thus making them dangerous. All baby dragons have the ability to withstand a Bewilderbeast’s mind control due to their underdeveloped senses. Dragon Species Armorwing Armorwing_Baby.png|In Rise of Berk Bby_awing_fly.png|In School of Dragons Boneknapper Baby Boneknappers have to find much smaller dragon bones to cover themselves than adults. Baby Boneknapper.PNG Bkh2.jpg|In School of Dragons Buffalord Buffalord_Baby.png|In Rise of Berk Bby_buff_stand.png|In School of Dragons Catastrophic Quaken Baby Catastrophic Quakens are shorter than adults and have shorter spikes. Their "stinger-like tail" is also shorter. However, they do already have the characteristic three jaws of adults. Baby Catastrophic Quaken.png Quak_aft_egg.png|In School of Dragons Changewing Baby Changewings have a much larger head compared to their body than an adult. Unlike an adult Changewing, baby Changewings are normally green in color instead of red. Baby Changewing-0.jpg Baby_change_stand.png|In School of Dragons Deadly Nadder Born from an egg with spikes; baby Nadders come in a assortment of tropical colors, like their parents. Like most baby dragons, their teeth, horns, spines, talons, and claws are smooth and not sharp. They also have some of the most alert senses, most spryness, and are able to fly sooner the other baby dragons. They tend to flock around their mothers for protection and food (mostly regurgitated fish). They will only strike out on their own during maturity in the broad wing stage. Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg Baby nadder 1.jpg nadder_gallery_44 (1).jpg Nadder_gallery_33.jpg nadder_gallery_222.jpg Deadly_nadder_baby.jpg BorkWeekNadderBaby.jpg IMG_3486.PNG IMG 3472.GIF ROB-MoreRoostSpacePromo.JPG Bby_dnadder_stand_2.png|In School of Dragons Death Song Baby Death Songs appear to have smaller frills than those of adults. They may also appear a different color than adults. Some may appear to have eye spots on their wings and no sails on their tail. Though baby Death Songs are adorable, they are also very loud and can only be calmed down when someone sings to them. Deathsong_Baby.png|Baby Death Song in Rise Of Berk Tumblr o9c3o83nru1uxfga8o1 540.jpg|Baby Death Song in Race to the Edge. Deathsong_Hatchling.png|Baby Death Song in School of Dragons Devilish Dervish Baby Devilish Dervishes have shorter tails than adults. Their tail spikes are also shorter than those of adults and their neck and horns are also shorter than adults. Baby Devilish Dervish.png Dramillion Dramillion_Baby.png|In Rise of Berk Bby_Dramillion_stand.png|In School of Dragons Eruptodon Baby Eruptodon Transparent.png|In School of Dragons Baby Eruptodon 10.png|New Protector in Race to the Edge Magmadon Baby.png|Magmadon in Rise of Berk Fireworm Snotlout's Fireworm Queen 345.png Fireworm_Princess_Baby.png|Firworm Princess in Rise of Berk Flame Whipper Baby_fwhipper.png|In School of Dragons Flame Whipper 2.png|Baby Flame Whipper in School of Dragons Flightmare A baby Flightmare can glow just as bright as an adult after eating glowing algae. BabyFlightmare.PNG Flimare_bb_3.png|In School of Dragons Grapple Grounder Baby Grapple Grounders are shorter and less thin than adults. The horns on the back of their heads are shorter than those of adults as well. Baby Grapple Grounder.png Gg_baby_stand.png|In School of Dragons Grim Gnasher GGnasher_defcolors.png|In School of Dragons Groncicle Baby Groncicles have larger heads and eyes compared to their body than adults. Unlike adults, they can't freeze the water around them by swimming through it. Their ice blasts are also less powerful than adults but strong enough to incapacitate Trader Johan's ship. Baby Groncicle.png Zzzzz1.png Gronckle Baby Gronckles, like their parents, are lousy fliers, crash landing, falling, and bumping into things, and they are the only known baby dragon to sleep most of the time. Images-16.jpeg baby_gronkle_gallery_111.jpg baby_gronkle_gallery_2.jpg baby_gronkle_gallery_3.jpg Gronckle_baby.jpg Baby Gronckle Promo.png Gronk_egg_aft.png|In School of Dragons Hackatoo Baby Hackatoos have sharp horns on their heads, just like adults, which they can use to cut into trees for wood. They are prone to getting their horns stuck in the trees they are cutting, just like adults. BabyHackatoo.jpg Hideous Zippleback Hatched from a double egg, baby Zipplebacks are really playful and curious. As a baby, one head can breathe gas, but the other can't light it with sparks until it matures. Sometimes double the babies can equal quadruple the headaches! Such is the case with Zipplebacks, whose two heads want different things at the same time! Baby Zipplebacks benefit from having a close relationship with their siblings, from increased hunting (one head watches while the other makes sure the coast is clear) to higher levels of problem solving abilities(one head scares pray into the waiting jaws of the other.) Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2103.jpg baby_zipplebacks_gallery_11_wm.jpg baby_zipplebacks_gallery_22_wm.jpg Hideous_Zippleback_Baby.png Bby_zippleb_stand.png|In School of Dragons Hobblegrunt Baby Hobblegrunts have the same large, extrasensory frill of an adult. Being small, they can react quicker than even adult Hobblegrunts. Being young dragons their color changes much more than adults, this is due to the many emotional states of a hatchling. BabyHobblegrunt.jpg Bby_hobble_2.png|In School of Dragons Hotburple Hotburple babies look a lot like the Gronckle babies, even though they are only close relatives. Hotburple babies, just like when they are grown, are very stubborn and lazy. They like metal ores almost as much as a full grown Hotburple (but have a tough time chewing them due to their rounded baby-teeth). Baby Hotburple.png Baby_burple_fly.png|In School of Dragons Luminous Krayfin Lumie 1.png|Lumie in School of Dragons Moldruffle Baby Moldruffles appear very similar to adults. However they have shorter horns on the back of their head and the resonating horn on their head is much shorter. From birth they already have most of the characteristics of adults, such as a fan-shaped tail and similar wing shapes. Moldruffle Baby.jpg Monstrous Nightmare A baby Nightmare can set itself on fire as soon as they hatch. They are born from an egg that's on fire. Baby Nightmares are some of the most willful baby dragons, and are known for being the first to separate from their litter and assume independence within minutes of their birth. Their saliva, due to it's kerosene composition, is akin to lighter fluid, which indirectly gave Hiccup the idea for Inferno, his flame sword. Despite their self-reliance and solitary natures, Nightmares grow up to be some of the most devoted dragons and are particularly protective of their Viking riders, even if they have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Baby nightmare 2.jpg Monstrous_nightmare_baby.jpg Nadder gallery 33.jpg Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg IMG_3464.JPG IMG_3472.GIF IMG_3466.PNG baby_nightmares_gallery_11_wm.jpg_.jpg baby_nightmares_gallery_22_wm.jpg 1384397_1402292306392_full.png Mnh.jpg|In School of Dragons Mudraker Compared to those of adults, baby Mudrakers have horns that appear like two, large bumps instead of a single horn. However, they already have their characteristic sail and can already fire sonic blasts. Mudraker Baby.png Night Terror Baby Night Terrors appear to be a shimmering green color, compared to adults, which are either black or white. They also have three tail spikes on the top of their tails and none on the bottom as well as shorter horns than adults. Baby Night Terror.PNG Nterror_hatch2.png|In School of Dragons Prickleboggle The rare giant baby Prickleboggles have much less thick skin than adults. Their ice breath isn't as strong as adults either. However, they are still very friendly to other dragons and help protect them from harm. Prickleboggle Baby.png Bby_prickle_stand.png|In School of Dragons Raincutter Baby Raincutters still love worms and grubs as much as adults. However, they can't dig for them as well, requiring their parents to dig for them. Their fire blasts aren't as strong as adults and can't withstand water, unlike adults. Baby Raincutter.jpg Baby_Raincutter.png|In School of Dragons Razorwhip Baby Razorwhips' scales are much less sharp than adults but strong enough to offer protection. However, their tails can still cut through anything. Their fire however still burns hot, but it's not as strong as an adult's and their tears aren't poisonous until the broad wing stage. The young dragons however are born blind which makes them easy prey for predators, mainly with adult male Razorwhips as they eat the young of their rivals. Baby Razorwhip.png|in Rise of Berk baby razorwhip.png|in Race to the Edge Baby_rwhip.png|In School of Dragons Wingnut season 6 (16).png|"Wingnut" Rumblehorn Rumblehorn babies are very tough and strong. When they are born, they are as heavy as a large boulder, making them one of the heaviest baby dragons in the known world. Baby Rumblehorn.png BabyRumblehorn_zps3ffe1b18-crop.png|In School of Dragons Sand Wraith Baby Sand Wraiths are small and very adorable looking. This contrasts with the appearance of adults, who are big and menacing. Babies like to burrow almost as much as adults and they are born in nests underground. The babies of their subspecies, the Desert Wraith, appears similar to its relative, except that is dark grayish in color and has black lines on its wings and tail. BabySandWraith.jpg|Baby Sand Wraith Desert_Wraith_Hatchling.png|Baby Desert Wraith SandWraithBaby.jpg|In School of Dragons Scauldron Unlike adult Scauldrons, baby Scauldrons can't shoot hot water, just warm water. IMG 2310.png Baby_scaul_fly.png|In School of Dragons Screaming Death Baby Screaming Deaths appear bigger than most other baby dragons (the largest of any baby). However, their tails are much shorter than those of most baby dragons, even those of its subspecies, the Whispering Death. Its eyes are huge, some of the biggest of any baby dragon. Like adults, baby Screaming Deaths have a short, stumpy horn on their face but cant disorient dragons until they mature, however they are known to torment small squirrels and birds with their shriek. Screaming Death Baby.png Scuttleclaw So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen in the movies. As infants, they're playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. And this trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures to effectively the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual. Scuttleclaws often scatter if roared at by larger dragons. It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is like a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are like a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.) Baby Scuttleclaws are possibly the largest baby dragons. They're big enough to be ridden, while most other baby dragons aren't. Hideous-nadder.jpeg Baby Scuttleclaws.jpg Scuttleclaw_Baby.png Bby_scuttlec_walk.png|In School of Dragons Seashocker Baby Seashockers have shorter necks, teeth, and tails than adults. BabySeashocker.PNG Sentinel Sentinel_Hatchling.png|In Rise of Berk BbySentinel_stand.png|In School of Dragons Shivertooth Baby Shivertooths have teeth just as sharp as adults. Baby Shivertooth.png Shivertooth_baby.png|In School of Dragons Shockjaw Baby Shockjaws have a much larger head compared to their body than adults. Their tendrils are also shorter than adults. Baby Shockjaw.png Bby_sjaw_idle_2.png|In School of Dragons Shovelhelm Baby Shovelhelms' tail fins and heads are much smaller compared to their bodies than adults. Their chin horns are also smaller than adults. However, they are still hard workers and like to help their parents build nests and other structures. Baby Shovelhelm.png Shov_hatching2.png|In School of Dragons Silver Phantom Siltom_baby_store.png|In School of Dragons Singetail Singetail_Baby.png|In Rise of Berk Bby_singe.png|In School of Dragons Skrill Baby Skrills are aggressive and always want to bite something. They love to fire their lightning; however, it is less powerful then an adult Skrills. They resemble a Night Fury as a baby and someone inexperienced might mistake a baby Skrill for a baby Night Fury. Baby Skrill.png Bby_skrill_stand.png|In School of Dragons Slithersong Baby Slithersongs have smaller frills than those of adults, with some even having no frills entirely. They has smaller heads and horns than adults. Baby Death Song, Slithersong.PNG|Baby Slithersong in Rise Of Berk 4hd2u1.png|In School of Dragons Sliquifier Baby Sliquifiers fins and tendrils are smaller than adults. Sliquifier Baby.png Sfh.jpg|In School of Dragons Smothering Smokebreath A baby Smothering Smokebreath looks very similar to an adult and is also able to secrete smoke straight from birth. Just like adults, baby Smokebreaths love to steal any metal they can find to help their parents build their nests. BabySmotheringSmokebreath.PNG Bby_sbreath.png|In School of Dragons Snafflefang A baby Snafflefang loves to eat geodes almost as much as an adult. Because of their smaller size, they tend to be even crazier for geodes than their parents. As adults Snafflefangs are considered to be very active dragons but this is even more so as a hatchling. BabySnafflefang.PNG Snafflefang_defcolors.png|In School of Dragons Snaptrapper Snaptrapper babies are always looking for food to satisfy the hunger of their four heads, and every head wants to have all the food just for him or her. Baby Snaptrapper.png Snifflehunch Baby Snifflehunches' sense of smell is far less powerful than an adult's. Their fire sneezes are also less powerful, however, they are just as playful and curious as adults. Baby Snifflehunch.png Snow Wraith Baby Snow Wraiths appear very similar to adults. However, they have shorter spines, a shorter nasal horn, and a shorter horn on their chins. Baby Snow Wraith.png Snowwraithhatchling.png|In School of Dragons Speed Stinger Baby Speed Stingers are shorter than adults and don't have any noticeable teeth. Their stinger and crests are smaller than those of adults, and their sting is less powerful. However, they still can run fast, but not as fast as an adult. Baby Speed Stinger.png Baby_stinger.png|In School of Dragons Stormcutter Stormcutter babies already have their trademark four wings, as well as all of the frills on their head and tail. Baby Stormcutter.png St_egg_aft.png|In School of Dragons Submaripper Baby Submarippers have a large fin on their tail, which adults don't have. They also have a larger head compared to their body and smaller wings than those of an adult. Baby Submaripper.png Sweet Death Baby Sweet Deaths look similar to Gronckles or Hotburples, but do not grow up to look like them at all. Their big eyes and short teeth make them look somewhat cute, but when they grow up, that cuteness is turned to the stuff of nightmares. BabySweetDeath.PNG Sdh.png|In School of Dragons Sword Stealer Baby Sword Stealers look very different from adults as they are bright molten yellow instead of a metallic black. Sword Stealer baby.png Terrible Terror Terrible_Terror_Baby.jpg|In Rise of Berk Terrible Terror 8.png|In School of Dragons Tterror_bby_2.png Tide Glider Baby Tide Gliders are much thinner than adults and they haven't grown the big wings of adults yet. However, the horns on their heads are there from birth. BabyTideGlider.PNG Tglider_aft_egg2.png|In School of Dragons Triple Stryke Triple_Stryke_Baby.png|In Rise of Berk Stryke_aft_egg.png|In School of Dragons Timberjack Timberjack babies can't tear down large trees with their wings like the adults, but they can break off small branches. Baby Timberjack.png Timber_baby.png|In School of Dragons Thornridge Baby Thornridges appear very similar to adults. However, they have two, curled horns on their head and the spiky frill of horns on the adults is already present on the babies. Baby Thornridge.png Thunderclaw Baby Thunderclaws have shorter, stumpier horns than adults. Like adults, they stand on two legs. Thunderclaw_Hatchling.png Thunderdrum Baby Thunderdrums can be very loud and uncontrollable unless corralled by a bigger, older Thunderdrum, such as how Thornado could control Bing, Bam, and Boom. A baby Thunderdrum's playful nature can lead to destruction, noise making, and making a mess where ever they go. Once you get past the loudness and the destruction, baby Thunderdrums are pretty cute. But in order to see them clearly, they have to be still, which is hard because baby Thunderdrums are always on the move. Like adults, babies can be heard from miles away, which is helpful when a baby calls for its mom. Baby Thunderdrums are considerably larger than other baby dragons. Boom.jpg Bing.jpg Baby Thunderdrum.jpg Baby Thunderdrum.png Bam.jpg Bby_tdrum_stand.png|In School of Dragons Thunderpede Unlike most dragons, baby Thunderpedes are capable of flying straight from birth. Their horns are shorter than those of their parents, but they still have as many legs as adults do. Thunderpede Hatchling.png Thund_baby_2.png|In School of Dragons Typhoomerang Typhoomerangs are born with sharp talons and razor sharp claws, and although other baby dragons are the size of house cats, the baby Typhoomerang is the size of a young yak. Torch2.jpg Crop4.png Typhoomerang_Hatchling.png Baby_Typhoomerang2.jpg|In School of Dragons Whispering Death Whispering Death babies are the only known dragons to be born with razor sharp teeth, spines, and uncontrollable jaw strength. WD 3.png BabyWhisperingDeath.PNG ExoticWhisperingDeathBaby.jpg Baby Whispering Death.png baby dragons1.png|on School of Dragons Windstriker Baby Windstrikers already have the horn of adults, although theirs is much shorter and rounded. Their turquoise bodies, wings, and tail are covered in several, yellow circles-like markings. The body of the baby dragon seems to be less thin then that of the adult Windstriker. Windstriker_Hatchling.png Windwalker Baby Windwalkers have larger eyes than adults, as well as four growths on the back of their head. Windwalker Baby.png Woolly Howl Baby Woolly Howls have similar fur-like scales to the adults. BabyWoolyHowl.jpg|Baby Wooly Howl Baby_Woolly_howl.jpg|In School of Dragons Trivia pl:Smocze pisklęta Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Baby Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters